roguepodronfandomcom-20200215-history
The Monkey's Klaud
Tracking down Wedge Antilles. '' ''Where did he end up, after all these years? A special report, brought to you by Rogue Podron. Featuring: * Rogue Nine as Ash Rendar * Rogue Six as Hobbie Klivian * Rogue Seven as Wes Janson * Rogue Leader as Iela Wesiri * Rogue Leader as General Organa * Rogue Nine as Hera Syndulla * Rogue Leader as Syena Rii * Rogue Seven as Mon Mothma * Rogue Six as Erisi Dlarit * Rogue Six as Norra Wexley If they were a : A Type of Soup... Ash: CHILI A Star Wars Question: What are the Ewoks doing and when will they come in? Highlights: * Star Wars is run by (cishet) cowards. * Fansplaining the Red String Of Fate * Armitage Hux was Lost to the Forest * Battlefront II recap * HOW OLD IS RIEEKAN!?!? * "I'm Darth Vader, a LESBIAN." * Space Baby = GFFA Millenials? * Winshur Bratt; the most realistic character in all of Star Wars * Danny, I was in the theater for Return of the Jedi but I was too terrified by the Darth Vader cosplayer in the lobby to remember anything clearly. * Nora Wexley.... she's FINE... * Sea Foam Green Eggs * Snap is in love with Klaud is your queer rep * Who mourns the Mon Cala? Wedge. Just Wedge. * Who mourns the Keedees? Wedge. Just Wedge. * We stan one (1) Duros * Always in motion, the Rey is... * Finn's arc is a windsor knot Responses to Last Week's Glistener Question: What are three other things on Maz’s checklist before she can go join up with the Resistance?? Rogue Leader: # Find the perfectly scented evergreen candle # Try Opee Seakiller sushi # A Whole New Wardrobe Rogue Six: Go to the eye doctor. Rogue Seven: Goat Yoga. Rogue Nine: Last episode, "Hook up with that guy from Canto Bite". This episode "Go to Kashyyyk and find a not married wookiee..." 'Glistener Responses:' *Tom the Fanboy -- Maz Kanada's to do list: **Track Down the Mandalorian. **Have him help her "Forget Chewbacca." **Then finally "Forget Chewbacca from behind." *@Bryan_J_Hawk -- Maz has to make some more Baby Yoda eating soup memes before she can join up with the resistance. *Cathy @chipmunkofdoom -- Find someone to take care of her rock lizard. * @MjolnirMK86 -- Maz’s Checklist: *# Pull Space Pirate Ship out of mothball *# Buy/steal twelve dozen Thermal Detonators *# Arm people of Resistance sympathetic planets * X-wings & History -- *# Takes those psychedelics she offered Poe *#Massage from a tentacle droid. *#Get absolutely fucking railed by a Lasat. * Oaty-- Three? * Maclunkey -- Gym, Tan, Laundrey * Dinner Leader *# Gotta Catch 'em All *# visit her goddaughter yaddle *# come up with a third thing because she really does not feel like doing this. * Jason -- Return home to take over her father's shoe factory, befriend a drag queen who convinces her to produce stilettos for men to keep the factory open/do right by a margianlized group/be a great ally, and put on a fashion show in Space Milan to show them off. * Malai-- Maz needs to find Three Rey Eggs, Two Tiny Porgs, and a Purgill in a Space Tree! * Nick -- *# Collect Underpants *# ??? *# Profit * Heath -- *# you're like a dream come true *# just wanna be with you *# girl, it's plain to see that you're the only one for me and *# repeat steps one through three *# make you fall in love with me Glistening Bodhi goes to: '''Malai ' * Tom and X-wings get Glistening Borgullets 'This Week's Glistener Question:' What did Wedge name his keedees and how did he get them back? * '''Saf': Beedee, Deedee, and Peedee. * Meg: Wes, Hobbie, and Tycho. REVIEWS: * 5 stars from Mika. (Baby gets the 5th star! ) * 20% Danny * 20% Saf * 30% Meg * 5% Heath * (Also Ash...) * 25% The Listeners!